Luminosity
by Frisk-a-Roar
Summary: With every hope that lights the inside-realms of our darkest hour, can we only pray for the fate of hope to grant its light…and shine with great luminosity upon our souls. * One-shot


**A/N: **CONTAINS SPOILERS! I only know what I know from watching video clips off youtube. If I have anything wrong, please excuse me. I don't have these games, in fact, the only one I have played is 'Year of the Dragon." By the way, this is NOT my best work. This is probably the worst thing I've written in a looong time…lol. Well that's what I get for writing this at three in the morning in thirty minutes on a school night! Haha.

**Luminosity **

**One-shot**

"**With every hope that lights the inside-realms of our darkest hour, can we only pray for the fate of hope to grant its light…and shine with great luminosity upon our souls."**

* * *

"_Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

He turned to her, catching a slight glimpse of her Blue-green eyes as she swiftly ducked her head, stared down at the floor in ignominy. With a careful movement, he took a step into her direction, causing her shame-stuck orbs to shoot and stare into his.

"_Don't be,"_ He told her. _"It's over now."_

Her eyes were aflame, though her shoulders had slumped forward; crimson colored-wings bowing over her figure as she shook her head, still holding his eyes in hers. _"So this is it…"_

Both dragons turned their glances away from each other, to stare in fathom upon the remnants of their world as it began to fall by the unmerciful plague of destruction. Her words were of sheer truth, reflecting as whispers that constantly echoed in their minds. The light that had once been hope, now dulled to a darker shade of comprehension...

This was it.

He ducked his head, dwelling into the darkening corridor of his mind—the same place that hade once shone alight with the stars of hope, was now a pitch-black oblivion of nothingness. There was no hope. Nothing to fight for.

With a heavy heart—that had suddenly doubled by his truth—he slowly brought his head back up to level, and instantaneously caught the same vast oceans of her eyes—the flames that kindled behind them were still vivacious. She was gaping at him in such a way, that he wondered if she was staring into his very soul. He could see the trust—and yet the sorrow—that swam into the depths of her eyes. Her snout bowed forward; her shoulders held back; with crimson colored-wings that fell over her in such a way, that he almost couldn't stand. She looked defeated—like all hope had left her skies as well.

And right then and there, he knew he had something to fight for.

It was her. It had been her all along.

He inhaled deeply, bowing his head forward once more, his eyes closed, as he once again plunged into the darkening expanse; with colorless skies that loomed above him—drained of any hope that had once inhabited it. He brought all his concentration, and filtered past that corridor and into a void that he could seek the answers he sought for from. And within this corridor, he pressed his insights to veer at the source of his desperation. This was his final hope, the last star that had somehow regained its luminosity, and shone above higher than any other could ever have had.

"_Spyro," _he heard a voice say. _"When a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future—"_

That was it.

The sudden wash of realization poured over him, instantaneously releasing him from his mind and into the world his body—and the dragoness next to him—was present in. His mind was compelled, more stars brimming and the skies coloring once again as he thought.

"_I know what I need to do," _he said boldly. Shifting his glance over to the dragoness and into her eyes, to see a sudden wave of inquisitiveness sweep through them—her brow furrowing slightly. _"Just get out of here, Cynder."_

Her jaw clenched and her eyes flashed, no longer questioning his intentions. She knew.

"_Spyro, no…" _she said defensively_, _shaking her head._ "You don't have to _do _anything. Let's just go." _

"_Where Cynder? They'll be nothing left! The world," _his voice caught slightly, as he turned away from her; _"is breaking apart." _The words were an atomic force—that recaptured the weight of his heart and pulled it forward, almost causing him to collapse with its force. The stars of hope brightened, reminding him that there still was a chance, and that he still could do this—_"but I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."_

He turned back to her, her eyes immediately boring into his. She was silent for a moment, and then with a slight sigh she said: _"Then I'm with you…"_

The words were so sincere, and yet so encompassing to anything else he could interject with, that he said nothing. There was no further point in arguing with her; it would just lead to nowhere.

He held his visions on her for one last time, before turning away to bow forward. His eyes closed, and he disappeared within the realms of his inner-self, summoning any amount of power he could possibly withhold and bring it to its brink. The energy within him surged so powerfully; it took every once of everything he had left to contain it within.

He would not be overwhelmed.

He let the energy, and raw power build within himself. He let his mental restraints build into it—becoming it. He could feel the power—the energy—and every part of his being all surge through him. The build up gradually formed into a life of it's own, so he withdrew the barrier slightly, letting it peak through him—letting it carry him. The power grew more forcefully, in lust for the control. Every inch the barrier gave, the power would engulf that opening greedily, and the instantly push for more. He held on still containing it, but letting it pull through him.

The power surged forcefully, as the barrier gave up even more. He himself almost losing it, almost being overwhelmed as the power swept over him. It was greedy, and gnawed at ever corner—slipping through any crack or crevice. It was about to win, about to take full command over him, and trap him as a pawn…

This was it. This was what he had been waiting for.

With the last bit of control he had left, he jammed the barrier over it forcefully, and abruptly encased it within himself. There with no other way out. The power was enraged, lashing his insides stipulating a way out. It was a torrent of power and furry.

He held onto it for a few moments—almost ready to fulfill its demands, when a faint whisper echoed through his mind.

_"I love you…"_

And that's when he released it, completely letting the barrier disappear. The power surged instantaneously, emanating every once of energy from him. He let go of every part of his being, becoming the energy, and letting himself expel into the torrent.

And that was the end…vibrant colors swiveling around in aimless formations; the only sound was the faint reminder of the last words he had heard.

And then to his relief, everything finally went black…

…

…

…

_His soul was floating. Dancing through the air in a distant land. He could feel the air lifting him off the ground, as it propelled into a light-blue sky. Clouds were light and fluffy, dancing around him—dancing with him. The ground—though far away—beneath him was an endless perfect grassy plain, which extended flawlessly parallel to the sky in every direction. He could feel the warmth of the sun radiating off his violet colored-scales, somehow riveting in perfect harmony with the wind._

_Flashes of those he had encountered, befriended, and loved all flashed through his mind. He pictured them in the new era he'd left for them. Somewhere where the pain and suffering, were merely nothing but a simple memory. The fear—that had weighed too long throughout the hearts of many—was lifted, floating out with the clouds, and within that space that fear had once been, understanding and love quickly overtook it._

_He looked to his left, taking in the beauty and harmony of the world around him, and then, with a lingering gaze he looked to his right, to see the beautiful black dragoness he had fallen in love with, soaring directly at his side._

_Where she should always be._

_It truly was, an era of peace._

_The realm of the dragons was to live on, and be free…_

"Spyro?" A soft voice murmured.

With a groan, Spyro's eyes shot opened.

An intense light instantly blinded him, causing him to re-shut his eyes tightly; he pulled himself forward a bit, straining to comprehend where he was. He could feel a light pressure tapping his shoulder persistently.

"Spyro," the voice said again. "It's okay. Everything's okay."

Slower this time, he opened his eyes: His vision was blurry, but he was able to make out a dark figure hunched before him. He could see two gleaming pools of blue-green staring into him—they were wide and concerned.

"Cyn-der," Spyro muttered weakly.

"Yes?" Came a simple reply.

Realization washed through him: "Oh!" he exclaimed, shooting forward. His vision gradually returned, and with it his awareness. With steady glances, he looked around himself, before setting an awed gaze on the intellect before him.

"Hey," Cynder said warmly, a smile aligning in a curve around her muzzle. Her features were caught in an intense ray of sunlight, causing Spyro to blink incredulously.

"Where…are…we?" he asked, using his forearm to shield the light from his eyes.

Cynder's smile grew, and she leaned forward extending her paw out to him. Spyro took it, and with a tentative tug, she pulled him up so he was on all fours.

"You're home."

"Home?" Spyro asked confused. He blinked again—only this time out of perplexity. He looked around, but was unable to register where he was, or what anything looked like. He could see it, but he couldn't describe it—not even in his mind. A sudden jolt of fear quickly surged within his heart, but for some odd reason it instantly evaporated away, and was relinquished into the air—like it was never there.

"Cynder, what's going on?"

"I love you Spyro," she said, not answering his question. "I always have, and wish I could have had the courage to tell you long ago—and now as I had feared, it's too late."

He didn't need comprehension to tell him—he knew where he was. "I love you too, Cynder, and I always will…"

_"Then, Please don't leave me."_

…

…

…

He could feel the energy entirely relinquish from his being, and into the realm around him. The barrier lay in shreds inside him, while ever once of the build-up expelled. He could feel the air around him turn serene, and for once he noticed the ground beneath him—and he realized he was lying on his side. He could feel her warm breath caressing like velvet upon his scales, and with a jubilant sigh he knew…

He had won.

_"I love you too,"_ he murmured.

_"As I always knew,"_ she replied, before she curled up by his side.

And then right then and there, they drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N (2): **So, what'd ya think? I don't like it very much. Didn't put much effort into this.

So yeah, it's not my best work, but…meh, it's something.

I wrote this a few nights ago in about thirty minutes, and never even proofed it, so excuse any errors—my brain is too fried to be able to re-read this and proof it. I have another one-shot I'm working on, that one is in my opinion better written compared to this. Honestly, I think this sucks compared to half the other stuff I've written. But still, it may be bad because I'm in eleven and in fifth grade, and am not that experienced in writing. Haha.

Who knows, maybe next week I'll re-write it.

Please be easy one me, this isn't by best work. I'm thinking of making my next one-shot (not counting the one I'm working on write now) a tribute to this, what do you think. And yes, this is meant to be confusing.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything here, and a major disclaimer on the beginning to this one-shot, the idea is strictly from the game.**


End file.
